Demographics of Burkesland
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burkesland, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. Ethnic Groups Ethnic minority groups include: * Germans * Turks * Arabs (i.e. Palestinians, followed by Moroccans, Syrians, Lebanese, Yemenis, Egyptians, Iraqis and Jordanians) * Romanians * Jews * Czechs * Croats * Iranians * Somalis * South Africans * Sudanese * Russians * Chinese * Latin Americans * Albanians * Bosnians * Thais Historic minorities Indigenous ethnic minorities in Burkesland include a handful of groups: Romanians Approximately 32,000 persons in the state of Burkesland belong to a Romanian minority which surprisingly have not migrated to Burkesland much, despite its states location. Many hold Jarradian citizenship and use Romanian as their home language. There are also several thousands of people with Romanian ancestry in Burkesland. Russians An estimated 26,000 '''people in Burkesland are Russian, most of them which do have Jarradian citizenship. Many Russians have partial knowledge of the Jarradian language, but a majority speak their home language. Most of these Russians can be found in Burklimore, the largest city in the state of Burkesland. Jews Burkesland has around 6,000''' Jarradian Jews in Burkesland, one of the highest in the country. They are usually found in rural areas. Roma There are around 10,000-20,000 Roma people with historical ties in the state, and this counts as one of the largest ethnic groups in Burkesland. Recent immigrants According to the 2012 figures from the Burkesland Statistical Office, 4,786,056 (or 91.1%) of the total population of 5,253,629 was of Jarradian descent. Many of the remaining 8,9% were immigrants - or descendants of recent immigrants - many from European nations and Arab nations. South and east Europe is where many of the immigrants have come from, and a growing number are coming from the southern European countries. 467,573 people are migrants and their descendants (135 000 second generation migrants were born in Burkesland). Of these 467,573 immigrants and descendants: *350 000 (74.8%) have a Western background (Russia, Romania, Germany, Bosnia and Herzegovina, the UK, Poland and Iceland; definition: Nordic countries, EU countries, Croatia, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia, Macedonia, Greece, Canada, USA, Australia and New Zealand.). *117,573 (25.1%) have a non-Western background (Turkey, Iraq, Somalia, Pakistan, Iran and Thailand; all other countries). Vital statistics Religion The Jarradian Orthodox is the main religion in Burkesland. An estimation in 2010 when Burkesland's population reached at 5,219,004 people had published that 89% of the residents in the state followed the Jarradian Orthodox. With the Jarradian Declaration of Independence stating a note about the freedom of religion, Burkesland has been known with the highest amount of different religions. Including several Christian denominations, Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, Hindu and other congregations. At least 200 different religions are recognized in the state of Burkesland. The Jarradian Orthodox has only thrived after World War II. By then only 65% of the population was Jarradian and all of them followed the religion. By 1970 it was 80% Jarradian and so the religion had dominated all of the others. Demographic statistics Population Burkesland's population from 1769 to 2007. *Sources are from the Burkesland Statistics Office and the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau. CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Population: *5,219,004 (2010 est.) *state comparison to the country: 24 Age structure: *0–14 years: 13.6% (male 363,430/female 351,573) *15–64 years: 69.6% (male 1,874,459/female 1,757,969) *65 years and over: 16.6% (male 340,349/female 531,224) (2010 est.) Median age: *total: 42.4 years *male: 40.2 years *female: 44.6 years (2010 est.) Population growth rate: *0.66% (2010 est.) *state comparison to the country: unknown Net migration rate: *-4.0 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2010 est.) *state comparison to the country: 65 Urbanization: *urban population: 87% of total population (2010) *rate of urbanization: 0.5% annual rate of change (2005-10 est.) Sex ratio: *at birth: 1.04 male(s)/female *under 15 years: 1.03 male(s)/female *15–64 years: 1.06 male(s)/female *65 years and over: 0.64 male(s)/female *total population: 0.97 male(s)/female (2010 est.) Infant mortality rate: *total: 1.25 deaths/1,000 live births *state comparison to the country: 63 *male: 1.6 deaths/1,000 live births *female: 0.9 deaths/1,000 live births (2009 est.) Life expectancy at birth: *total population: 98.65 years *state comparison to the country: 2 *male: 96.9 years *female: 100.4 years (2010 est.) Total fertility rate: *1.32 children born/woman (2010 est.) *state comparison to the country: 55 HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: *0.02% (2007 est.) *state comparison to the country: 12 HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: *1,190 (2007 est.) *state comparison to the country: 34 HIV/AIDS - deaths: *fewer than 100 (2010 est.) *state comparison to the country: 5 Nationality: *noun: Burkeslandr(s) *adjective: Burkish Ethnic groups: *Romanians *Russians *Roma *German *Syrians *Bosnians *Somali Religions: *Jarradian Orthodox 89% *Roman Catholic 7% *Other 4% Languages: *Jarradian *Romanian *Russian *German (small minority) Literacy: *definition: age 15 and over can read and write *total population: 100% *male: 100% *female: 100% (2010 est.) School life expectancy (primary to tertiary education): *total: 18 years *male: 17 years *female: 18 years (2010) Education expenditures: *10.2% of GDP (2010) *state comparison to the country: 3 See also * Demographics of the Jarradian Union * Demographics of the United States of Jarrad References This article incorporates public domain material from the CIA World Factbook document "2010 edition". External links * Official site Category:Demographics of Burkesland Category:United States of Jarrad